


Parting Sorrows

by purplejellosg1



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, First Kiss, Not Beta Read, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1
Summary: A teenage Farah and Saul have to part ways for a while.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Parting Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Can I kiss you right now?” I’ve changed it a little, and wasn’t expecting it to go this way.

*  
She wasn’t expecting him to show up.

It was their last night at Alfea, their last night as students. The general mood around the school was one of giddiness and apprehension; some of the graduating class knew exactly what they’d be doing with their lives while others were wary, all to aware of the war on the horizon and the fact that once graduated, they’d no longer be seen as needing the protection of the adults in their lives.

They would be the adults, and those who didn’t already have promising careers or further studies lined up would be expected to go to war like the good soldiers they’d trained to be.

It scared her, the thought of being a solider. Oh, she knew she had a hold on her magic that her peers envied, and she knew she could hold her own in a fight thanks to countless hours training under her teacher, Rosalind, with the group that had been assigned to her.

But Farah didn’t want to use her magic to harm. She didn’t want to kill. She’d use it to save and protect, but would always carry the guilt of taking a life weighing heavily on her shoulders, even if that life was that of a Burned One.

There was a party in full swing somewhere within the school; she could hear the music, feel the heady thrill of her fellow students as they let loose and enjoyed their innocence one last time.

He would be there, she knew. Hell, he’d probably arranged it. But she had to see him, had to try, so she’d used the bond they were slowly cultivating without letting it know and asked him to meet her by the lake.

She hadn’t, not really, expected him to show up.

“Farah?” He sounded breathless, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Kicking herself for not being able to rein in her emotions, she fixed a smile she knew he’d see through on her face and turned away from the reflection of the moon rippling on the surface of the water to look at him.

Her Specialist.

Her bond mate.

Her... “Saul.” She bit her lip, cheeks flushing under the intensity of his gaze. “I didn’t know if you’d come.”

“You asked me to.” He said it simply, as though there was never any doubt. 

She’d called for him and he’d answered without hesitation. It was as frightening as it was thrilling, and caused Farah to close her eyes as she caught her breath.

“Farah?”

She sensed him taking a step towards her, even as she struggled to hear him move. His Specialist training made him stealthy, and for a moment she missed the clumsy boy who’d managed to stand on every twig and dry leaf during their first weeks at Alfea.

“I’m leaving first thing in the morning,” she told him quietly, hearing him suck in a sharp breath at her words. “Rosalind has an assignment for me; I have to go just after sunrise.”

They both owed their teacher so much, Saul would understand why she couldn’t say no - why she couldn’t ask for a little longer so they could do the things they’d planned to do.

An image of a cottage by the sea came to her mind, shared with his. The two of them, Ben, Andreas, Rose and Luna. Their little group together one last time before they went their separate ways.

They’d planned for it all year, but it wouldn’t be happening now. 

Not for her, for them.

Not that there was really a _them_ but the idea of it, the dream of it, had kept them going through the vigorous training and horrendous final exams.

The attraction had always been there but they’d never acted on it, not since they’d been paired together and Rosalind had made it clear she’d split them up if she got even a whiff of romantic feelings between them. They acknowledged their bond but hid it, biding their time until they no longer had to abide by their teacher’s rules.

“Shit.” The heartfelt curse made her smile, even as she blinked back tears. “Where are you going? How long for?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted, sighing when she felt him settle at her back, the heat of him comforting even as it made her heart ache. “I don’t know, Saul. I just know I’m getting picked up in the morning.”

His sigh disturbed her hair, the long locks left loose to fall about her shoulders. Farah closed her eyes when she felt his hands settle on her shoulders, letting him turn her to face him.

“Farah?” His voice was uncertain, which is what made her open her eyes. She felt her heart rate double at the look in his grey eyes, at the way his gaze dropped to her lips then back up to hers. “Can I kiss you? Right now?”

“Of course.” Her breath left her in a hurry, and she didn’t have a chance to catch it again before his lips were pressed against hers.

It was their first kiss with none of the hesitance or uncertainty that came with first kisses. The bond they shared was enough of an assurance to know the other was feeling the same as they were, the rush of emotions that coursed through them multiplied by the dual nature in which they felt them.

She felt dizzy, melting against him as his hands tangled in her hair. She pressed her body against his, needing to feel him, all of him. 

While they were both still alive to share it.

The threat of war, of all it entailed, suddenly loomed large in her mind and she clung to him, unaware that there were tears coursing down her cheeks until she tasted them on his lips.

“Stay with me tonight,” he breathed, his breath warm against her cool skin. “Stay with me.”

She nodded in reply, not trusting herself to speak. When he took her hand, she followed him willingly, through the trees towards the hustle and bustle of Alfea though they skirted the busy areas and managed to make their way to the Specialist wing.

His suite was empty, his roommates at the party in full swing elsewhere in the school. He tightened his hold on her hand just as she wondered if he’d rather be with them than with her, the look he threw her over his shoulder enough to reassure her otherwise.

His room wasn’t the tidiest, and she felt his embarrassment through their bond as he glanced at her. “Sorry,” he said, sounding bashful. “I wasn’t expecting, well, this.”

“It’s fine.” Feeling vulnerable without him next to her, Farah sidled closer, freeing her hand from his so she could lift her arms up and around his neck. “I don’t care about the room, Saul. I just care about you.”

Relief and longing and lust flooded the bond between them. He wasted no time in covering her lips with his again, hands gripping her hips and pulling her closer.

Their kisses went from hesitant to hungry, touches from tentative to teasing. They tumbled down onto his bed together, laughing breathlessly as their tangled limbs made it harder to divest each other of their clothes.

Voices in the other room distracted them for just a moment; Farah’s eyes glowed and Saul grinned when he heard the definitive click of a lock being turned.

There were no declarations of love; there didn’t need to be. She gave herself to him wholly, and he reciprocated in kind. Their bond was confirmed in that moment, in the moments the Otherworld stood still and vanished but for the two of them, a silent confirmation that meant more and went deeper than any vow or promise of forever could.

Catching their breath, lying side by side, Saul let his damp forehead rest against Farah’s. His hand traced imaginary patterns on her back, fingertips gentle against her smooth, flushed skin.

“I’ll wait for you,” he promised, knowing she would never ask him to. “Just come back to me, Farah.”

“I will,” she promised, young and naive enough to believe it was a promise she could keep. “Always.”

*


End file.
